Fancy Meeting You Here
by oypoodle
Summary: Her friend at work sets her up on a blind date. His friend pushes him into doing it. Fate has that funny way of pulling people together. New chap up.
1. Great A Wacko

Fancy Meeting You Here

Rory sat at her small desk in her small cubicle filing away the many papers that sat on her desk. She had started this job three months ago. It wasn't what she first imagined as her dream journalism job, but everybody had to start somewhere. She had been steadily working up the corporate ladder of The Times and she was proud of herself. It was something she was doing on her own and she knew that the longer it took, the more proud she would be.

She sighed as a small stack fell onto the ground. She reached from her chair and tried to grasp the paper that was a fingers width away from her grasp. She reached al little further and tilted precausciously on her black chair.

"Rory!"

Rory let out a small squeak and tipped over in her chair, falling to the ground. She looked up to see her friend Veronica smiling at her from overtop the cubicle. She had met Veronica when she first came here and she was a friend when she needed one. Veronica had helped her adapt to the new place and the somewhat frightening reality of the adult world. No college barriers, no cushioning. Everything was real.

"Great news babe." Rory stood up sitting herself back in the chair giving Veronica a wary look.

"Another blind date?" Veronica bit her lip guiltily and Rory shut her eyes tight, running a hand across her forehead. One of Veronica's specialties was setting Rory up on blind dates. Horrible blind dates. Blind dates with terribly rude, horrible, egotistical men.

"Veronica! I told you I wasn't going to go on another one!"

Veronica's eyes widened slightly and she shushed Rory.

"Jeeze, don't yell. Please, just this last guy. I promise last one."

"No. I told you. I hate these things, it's a complete waste of time."

"Just go, maybe it'll be different."

Rory gave her a look. "You said that last time."

"Well, you never know." She gave Rory a hopeful look. Rory closed her eyes and groaned.

"Fine." Veronica let out an excited squeak clapping her hands together. "But I swear to you. This. Is. The. Last. One."

"I promise babe, I promise."

Veronica turned and walked away leaving Rory to think about yet another unavoidably disastrous night.

"God." She muttered before continuing to file.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on dude, the chick is hot."

Jess stopped walking and turned to face his friend. "One, never, ever, refer to me as dude again and two, how do you know if she hot? It's a blind date."

"Come on Jess. Do it."

Jess sighed, turning back around and continuing to walk. "I don't do blind dates."

"Oh don't give me the 'I'm too cool for blind dates bit'."

Jess raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What Dave? I am."

Dave punched him in the arm and smiled. "You haven't been on a date since, whats-her-name. You need to get out man. You're hanging around the apartment way too much."

Jess had shared an apartment with Dave for about a year. He met him at a concert at one of the local bars and they both needed a place to stay. So they decided to combine incomes and get a place together. Jess hated to admit it but he liked the guy. One of his few friends in the world.

"Fine." Dave stopped this time and looked at Jess.

"What was that?"

Jess rolled his eyes and bit back a smile. "I said fine."

"Nice."

"Whatever."

They walked in silence for a few more moments until Dave burst out laughing. Jess raised an eyebrow and turned his face towards him.

"What?"

"You're going on a blind date."

"Shut up."

Dave just laughed harder and Jess rolled his eyes, walking faster, hands shoved in his pockets. Dave followed behind him, doubled over in laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory arrived at the restaurant early, taking a seat at a small booth in the corner, lit with a candle. The exit was nearby so if the date got really bad, she had an escape route. She tapped her fingernails on the tablecloth and checked her watch. He still had a couple minutes, so he wasn't late yet. God she hated blind dates. There was no way of telling if you clicked with the person or not. There was no way of telling if you had any physical attraction to the person until it was too late. The person was there and there is no way of getting out of it. You have to sit and listen to them go on and on about their lives and die or boredom.

Rory was twirling a fork between her fingers mindlessly when she dropped it and it clattered to the ground underneath the table.

"Crap."

She ducked underneath the table and reached for the fork. She grasped it and noticed to her left a mans legs. She closed her eyes in momentarily preparation and pulled her head back out of the table, her hair momentarily hiding her face.

She pulled the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear looking up at the man standing at the table. "Hi, I am-"

She stopped immediately, her voice lost. She had no idea where it went but it was gone. Way gone. Depths of hell gone. Her eyes widened and she looked at the man in front of her.

"Jess."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jess walked into the crowded restaurant and sighed, looking around. He spotted a table in a corner where a young girl was sitting, with her head under the table.

"Great a wacko." He muttered, hands shoved in his pocket. He looked to the left and saw an exit. She wasn't looking, he could slip out and avoid this night.

"Damn conscious." He walked over to the table and stood, watching as the girl rummaged under the table. She was wearing a light pink dress with a yellow sweater over top matching the embroidered flowers on the bottom. She was skinny and had pale skin, dark brown hair. She came back out from underneath the table but her hair momentarily hid her face.

She had a fork clutched in her hand so she wasn't crazy. A plus, Jess thought to himself. The mystery girl pushed the hair out of her face and Jess froze. He knew those eyes. How could anyone forget those eyes? He watched as they widened and she struggled to find words.

Eventually her mouth opened and her voice came out scratchy.

"Jess."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She sat there clutching a fork staring at the man who left her life 5 years ago. He had longer hair and he didn't do it up all crazy like he used to. But his eyes were the same. His eyes were the same deep, captivating brown.

She swallowed and stared, him staring as openly as her. His eyes were wide in amazement and he seemed immobile.

"Your hair." He motioned to her head and she realized his voice was the same. She ran a nervous hand through her hair and gave a nervous smile.

"Yea, I changed it."

"Yea I figured." Awkward silence once again fell over the pair and Jess directed his eyes to the far wall. Rory looked around as well opening her mouth and closing it several times before speaking. "Sit."

He jumped slightly as if he had forgotten she was there. He nodded and slid into the booth across from her, knees colliding by accident. She immediately pulled away, moving closer to her side of the booth. He took of his jacket and Rory realized that he was wearing a nice button down shirt with black slacks. She had never seen him done up like this, he preferred the more casual approach to style when she knew him.

She couldn't help it, she let out a snicker. He gave her a surprised look and smiled at her. At that moment all the ice between them melted away. Her rejecting him, him leaving without a word, the rash proposal, the angry fights, everything. Her snicker turned into a full blown laugh and Jess just watched.

He had missed her laugh.

"What?"

She looked up at him trying to control herself but then burst out laughing again. She managed to leak out a few words in between laughs. "You are dressed up."

The actual realization of it caused Rory to erupt into another fit of laughter. Jess just smiled at the woman before him.

"Yea, and how is that funny?"

Rory just laughed harder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory lay on the couch facing the television, watching pictures float mindlessly across the screen. The Fountainhead lay to her left, closed on the ground. She had just finished it and she had the satisfaction of when you just finish a book. That feeling like you just accomplished something. But also that emptiness that now it's done. The world you have been living in for the past couple of days is over, nothing else left.

A young girl running into the room pulled Rory out of her thoughts. When she saw Rory on the couch, the young girl ran over and jumped into her lap.

"Hiya Mommy."

Rory smiled and smoothed back her daughter's hair, kissing her on the forehead. "Hey honey."

"Tell me the story."

Rory regarded her daughter questioningly. "What story?"

The young girls eyes practically bulged out of her head and she bounced up and down excitedly on her lap. "The story. The one about you and daddy."

Rory nodded and rested her chin on top of her daughter's head smiling at her husband who sat at the kitchen table working.

"It's a long story. Are you sure?"

The girl nodded vigorously. She had her mother's deep icy blue eyes and her father's dark skin. She was a beautiful, perfect girl.

"OK. Well, it all started many years ago when I was just 17, your dad moved here from New York and moved in with your Uncle Luke. I had a boyfriend and your dad was just so jealous that he decided to do everything he could to try and woo me." The girl snickered and sneaked a look at her father who now sat watching his two girls from the table.

"He outbid my boyfriend at the basket festivle and one night, when I was tutoring him, he took me out for ice cream."

"Whats tutor?"

"Tutor is when you help someone learn. See, your daddy thought he was too cool for school and he didn't do any of his school work. But hes learned his lesson, haven't you Jess?"

Jess smirked and nooded empmhaticly. "Yes, don't eat ice cream and drive a car."

The little girl laughed and Rory rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we went out for ice cream and your daddy got us into a car accident. He didn't mean to and I broke my arm."

The girl gasped and covered her mouth.

"Yes, and Uncle Luke sent him back to New York. When I found out, I was really sad because I liked Jess. We were friends and it wasn't the same without him. He was the only one in all of Stars Hollow who read as much as me and he was someone I could talk to. I think I started to like your daddy that night so the next week I went to New York to go see him."

"Really?" Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes, and we spent the entire day shopping and eating. I went back to Stars Hollow and apparently he could resist my girlish charm so he convinced Luke to let him move back to Stars Hollow. He showed up at Aunt Sookie and Uncle Jackson's wedding and guess what?"

"What?"

"I kissed him! I don't know why but I did. And I felt guilty because I had a boyfriend so I went to Washington and didn't talk to him the whole summer. When I came back, I thought he would wait for me but he didn't. He had a new, evil girlfriend named Shane. She was very ugly and I think she was a witch."

"A witch?"

"A witch." Jess snorted from the kitchen table and Rory playfully glared at him. He muttered something that sounded convincingly like 'jealously' but continued to listen politely. He loved this story. Almost as much as his daughter did.

"But then me and my boyfriend broke up and your daddy broke free from the witch and we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We had so much fun together and I loved your daddy very much. But one day things went bad and he left. He left without saying a word and I was very sad. I tried to convince myself that I didn't love him anymore and I did for a while. But then he came back and he said he loved me. I was shocked, I didn't know what to say but he left again before I could say anything. I told myself that he didn't mean it and I went on with my life. I pushed your daddy far back in my mind."

Jess listened intently. Rory had never shared this with her daughter, or him before. He never knew she felt all this.

"And I went back to school. And guess who was there? Your daddy. He said run away with me and I seriously considered it but I couldn't. I had to go to school and my whole life was here, I just wasn't ready. When I told him all these things I could see his heartbreak and he left. I cried for three whole days because I knew I would never see him again and he was the person I loved and it hurt. But I pulled myself together and I went on with my life. I finished school and got a job. There was a person at my job who set me up on a blind date and guess who was my date?"

"Daddy!"

"Yes. It was daddy and we talked. He told me he was sorry about everything and I told him I was sorry about everything and we talked. I realized how much I still loved him, can you imagine, after all those years? And the next couple of months, we went on many dates until on our 8 month anniversary, your daddy said he loved me very much and he knew that I was someone he could spend the rest of his life with. He also said he never stopped loving me. He asked me to marry him!"

The tiny brunette squealed with delight and clapped her hands. Jess just smiled as the memories flowed through his mind.

"After we were married, I found out I was pregnant with you." She poked the little girl in her stomach and the little girl giggled. "And you came into our lives making it perfect, Stella. Our Stella."

Stella smiled and gave her mom a hug. "That's my favorite story."

"Mine too." Rory let her eyes wander to her husband who sat watching and smiling. He stood up and stretched, turning to his daughter.

"Hey Stel, why don't you get into your special clothes."

The little girl widened her eyes and rushed off into her room, excited. Rory got up off the couch and walked over to Jess, putting her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her. She gave into the moment and smiled against his lips.

"Ew."

Rory turned to see her daughter smiling wearing black pants, black shirt, and a black hat. Rory sighed.

"Jess, you promised."

Stella held a screw driver and waved it in the air. "Are we going to switch the street signs again?"

Jess smiled walking over and squatting down to her level. "You can get on my shoulders."

The little menace smiled and ran out the front door. Jess followed grabbing his coat on the way out.

"You're terrible."

He smirked and responded. "Just passing on the legacy."

THE END


	2. It Was Jess

Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I decided to move this one shot into a tad more. I think I'm going to do some stuff with Rory falling in love again, Lorelai finding out and whatnot. Please let me know if it's crap or not. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The condition in which Ms. Rory Gilmore fell for a certain Jess Mariano. Again._

Rory sat once again in her small cubicle but this time she wasn't filing away mercilessly. She sat with her face cupped in her palm staring at the opposite wall, totally oblivious to everything around her.

Veronica walked up to the cubicle and watched as her friend day dreamed about god knows what. She smiled slightly and reached forward, dropping the stack of files she held in front of Rory's head. Rory jumped up and her face angered as she turned and saw Veronica.

"Veronica! God, if you don't stop sneaking up on me, I'm gonna die at an early age."

Veronica just smiled at the smoldering Rory.

"Hey, I can't help it if someone is off in la la land." She leaned on the desk, hoping it would support her weight. "So, how'd it go?"

Rory visibly blushed at this and looked down at her files, hoping to find something to bury herself in.

"Fine."

"Fine? Come on, honey. You're blushing like a two year old. How'd it go?"

Rory finally gave in and looked up at her friend. She smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth.

"It was great."

Veronica smiled and slid so that she was sitting on the edge of Rory's desk. "See, didn't I tell you babe. This guy was different then the others."

"Well, I already knew who he was."

Veronica grew confused. "What? How?"

"It was Jess."

Veronica covered her mouth and her eyes widened. "_The_ Jess! The Jess that you dated for a while back in Stars Hollow? The Jess that came back and told you he loved you then ran? The Jess that wanted you to run away with him?"

Rory merely nodded and Veronica's eyes bugged out even more. "Holy crap. So what happened?"

Rory smiled at her friend's reaction. "We talked. A lot. He's changed so much." Her eyes glazed over slightly. "I told him I was sorry about refusing him. It was a point of my life where I needed to stay where I was. I just wasn't ready. He told me he shouldn't have offered something like that and he apologized for leaving all those times."

Veronica stared at her friend, her expression neutral. "Wow."

Rory jumped a little and looked up at Veronica smiling slightly. "What?"

"You like him again don't you?"

Rory blushed and once again tried to bury herself in work. "No."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Rory, look at me."

Rory looked up reluctantly, meeting Veronica's eyes.

"It's okay to."

They were momentarily interrupted by a man standing outside the cubicle holding something in his hand. Veronica turned her head and acknowledged the man.

"Hey Bob, what can we do for you?"

He smiled slightly and leaned over the impromptu wall, holding a package out to Rory.

"Guy at the front desk said to give this to you."

He handed to package over, then turned, nodding at both ladies, walking back to his own office. Rory held the package in her hand looking at it with a smile creeping at her lips. Veronica punched her gently in the arm.

"Open it up, you're killing me here."

Rory turned it over and gently pealed back the plain paper that covered it. When enough was pealed back so that the thing inside was exposed, she smiled. A big smile that exposed all her teeth.

Veronica tried to look over her shoulder, see what was inside, but the paper was hiding it from view.

"What is it?"

Rory showed her the book that lay inside and Veronica frowned.

"I don't get it."

Rory just smiled and held the copy of _Oliver Twist_ that lay in her lap. He remembered.


	3. Do I Hang Up?

And it continues…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory sat on her couch staring at her phone. She reached forward and picked it up, then placed her hand back on her lap. She reached forward again, than pulled her hand back once more as if it had been burnt.

She groaned and sat there, glaring at the phone as if it had done personal harm to her. A knock sounded at the door and she got up, grateful for the temporary diversion.

She opened the door and smiled at Jess. "Hey."

He leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips causing her to let go of the door and wrap her arms around him. He pushed her back into the room and she kicked the door shut with her foot.

He pulled away and smiled. "Hey."

She smiled then turned her head to the phone, staring at it like she had before. He followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Did it do something to you?"

Rory groaned and let go of Jess, walking over to the couch and plopping herself down again. He followed, sitting next to her.

"I'm calling Mom today."

"Ah."

They continued to stare at it in silence until Rory reached forward and grabbed the phone. Jess smiled.

"Very good. Now dial the number."

He was speaking to her as if she was a two year old who had just disobeyed her parents. Rory glared. She dialed the 10 numbers and waited with the phone pressed up to her ear and her eyes scrunched shut.

Three rings went by until the familiar voice answered. "Rory!"

"Hey mom."

Rory could hear the bustle of the diner in the backround, mostly because of Luke yelling at Lorelai for her phone.

"You at the diner?"

"Of course. So what's up honey? How's work?"

"Work is good, I actually called to tell you about something."

Jess looked at her face with her eyes still closed and smirked. She was diving in this faster than he expected.

"Well, what is it honey? I'm stark for entertainment, Kirk and Lulu went on vacation."

Rory bit her lip. "I'm dating someone new."

"Really? Details, details. What's his name?"

"Jess Mariano."

Rory gulped and held her breath. There was silence on the other end and she could hear perfectly in the backround all the bustle of the diner. She heard Luke speaking.

"Lorelai? Lorelai? LORELAI!"

Still no response.

"Mom?"

Nothing.

Jess was staring at Rory as she franticly looked around the room. She heard bustle on the other end of the phone and soon she was speaking to Luke.

"Rory?"

"Hey Luke."

Jess's face visible darkened at the mention of his name. He still hadn't told Luke about him and Rory. He was hoping to avoid that for the time being.

"Why is your mom staring blankly at my wall with a horrified expression on her face?"

Rory groaned and buried her face in the couch pillows placing the phone on the table. Jess stared at her and reached for the phone.

"Luke?"

"Jess?"

Silence once again ruled the phone.

"What are you doing at Rory's place?"

"We're dating."

Rory looked up from her place in the pillows and gave Jess a look. He merely shrugged.

"He isn't saying anything."

"It's what mom did."

"Do I hang up?"

"Give it a few more minutes."

He nodded and listened to the phone. When he heard nothing he hung it up. Rory stared at him with wide eyes and he shrugged.

"What did you do?"

"Hang up."

"Why?"

"No one was saying anything."

Rory sighed and leaned her head against Jess's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Well that went well."

"Yeah."


	4. Hostility

Everyone see the most recent episode of Gilmore Girls? sigh Makes me want to punch Rory in the face. The episodes have been plummeting down hill with no brakes to speak of. I saw a banner on forums the other day saying I HATE ASP. She fricken sucks. The viewpoint of many right about now. Anyway, I am going to try and make this snippet kind of long. I have been rereading these and they don't seem to be going in any specific order so if you get confused, I honestly don't blame you. Oh and this one wont be so fluffy…

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

He sat across the table from her, his head resting gently on his hand and an amused look painted across his features.

She was ignoring him, all of her energy focused on the tiny shot glass she held in her hand. She shook it then looked at it again, squinting her eyes and tilting her head to the side.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's empty."

She put down the glass and looked at Jess, a smile spreading on her face.

"You're funny."

"Yes, well, I try."

She began to giggle until a hiccup interrupted her. Her blue eyes went big like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar and her body bounced with another. Jess removed his head from his hand and stood up.

"Come on, let's get you home."

She looked up at him and her giggly attitude changed to one of defiance. She crossed her arms over her chest as he shrugged on his jacket. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I am not ready to leave yet."

"I think you were ready to leave seven shots ago."

She leaned back, putting on the pout that worked all too often. He sighed and looked down at her.

"Nuh-uh. Not going to work this time. Come on, let's go home." He held out his hand for her to take but she ignored it, looking away and motioning for the waiter to bring another. Jess sighed. He was beginning to lose his patience.

The waiter dropped the shot glass off in front of Rory and she grasped it greedily in her hands before Jess swiped it away. Rory glared up at him.

"That was mine."

"You're done."

Rory's cheeks tinted pink and she stood up, trying to meet his eyes. "You, Jess Mariano, cannot tell me what to do. I am an adult." Her voice squeaked slightly and another hiccup escaped her lips. She was swaying back and forth dangerously on her heels.

Jess eyed her carefully. He picked up her jacket from where she had dropped it on the floor and tried to put it on her but she fought him like a stubborn two year old. They were beginning to earn the stares of neighboring tables.

"Jess! I don't want to go!"

She stomped her foot on the ground in protest and he sighed. He knew what he had to do. She wasn't going to like it, but he was going to do it.

He picked her up by her tiny waist and put her over his shoulder. She let out a surprised shriek and immediately began beating on his back upside down with tiny fists. He reached in his pocket with his free hand and threw down a couple bills to cover the ocean of liquor Rory had drunk.

He then moved towards the exit all the while a very drunk Rory screaming on his shoulder. She even tried to hold onto the palm tree by the door to stay their exit but all she managed to do was pull it down and cause a loud crash to erupt though the bar. She giggled at the mess she made. Jess gave the hostess an apologetic glance.

She was still giggling out in the parking lot as Jess put her down. She swiped her hair back causing it to look even more a mess than it already was.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what Rory?"

They were walking towards his car slowly, Jess matching her slow drunken pace. His eyes were alight with amusement at the current situation. This was something he could hold over her head for months to come.

"Take me out. I wasn't done."

"So you have said."

"I'm serious. Why couldn't you respect my viewpoint?" She said respect with a slight slur. He raised his eyebrow.

"Because your viewpoint involves you causing yourself physical harm, something I don't want to happen."

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care?" He looked over at her shuffling form, her purse swinging crazily by her side. She was brooding, her head looking downward. He moved his eyes back in front of him where the car was no more then ten feet away.

"You know why I care. You're my girlfriend."

"Yeah, for how long this time?"

This comment caused the amusement to flicker off in his eyes replaced with hurt and defense. The wall around his heart it had taken Rory so long to break through instantly went up again. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You are drunk."

"Thanks Detective Mariano, I couldn't figure that out for myself."

"Lay off the hostility Ror, I'm just trying to help."

She turned to look at him, walking backwards now in front of him. Her eyes grew wide and she took on a mocking tone.

"Oh, help? Is that what you were trying to do? You could have helped if you left me in there with the bubbly."

"I wasn't about to leave you in a bar with a bunch of men who could have easily taken advantage of you."

She stopped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why, leaving is what you're good at."

His eyes held hers for a moment and even in her drunken composure, she could see that hurt him. Her face fell and she reached out a hand to touch his but he pulled away, pushing past her to the car.

"Come on, let's go. It's late."

She followed him, getting in the passenger side of the car and bringing her knees up to her chest in the worn leather seat. They didn't talk at all and soon Rory fell into a deep sleep, her head resting against the window.

Jess pulled the car to a stop outside of the apartment and sighed, looking over at Rory's sleeping form. She was in an upright fetal position, her hands clenched protectively near her chest. There was no way she was going to move herself.

So for the second time that night, he picked her up, bringing her close to his chest. She squirmed in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck. He opened the door with his foot and struggled through the dark apartment, tripping over books left forgotten on the floor earlier in the day.

He managed to get her to the bedroom and placed her gently down on the bed. She immediately snuggled in and he covered her up to her chin with the blankets, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead before exiting the room and sitting down at the kitchen table.

…

Rory woke up alone in the bed with the biggest headache she had ever experienced. She opened her eyes and the light from the room seemed to burn straight to the center of her brain. She shut them again immediately, emitting a groan and putting her hands to her face.

She struggled to remember the previous nights events but all she got was alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. And then she remembered the things she said to Jess. She emitted another groan. That was probably why he wasn't in bed with her.

She struggled out of bed, pausing for a moment after she stood to blink away the black spots floating in front of her. She shuffled through the door and into the kitchen where Jess was bustling around, making breakfast. She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands.

She looked up when Jess placed a cup of water and two aspirins in front her. She smiled gratefully. He continued bustling about.

"Hey Jess?"

"Hm?" His back was to her as he flipped pancakes. The smell was making her nauseous.

"About last night-"

He stopped flipping and straightened his back, still not looking at her.

"I shouldn't have said what I said. About you and not caring. It wasn't fair. I wasn't thinking."

"Uh-huh."

She stood up and maneuvered around the table so that she was behind him. "Can you look at me?"

He sighed and put down the spatula turning to face her. His face was set. She put her hand on his cheek.

"You know I don't think you are going to leave again. I love you. Okay?"

Jess nodded and gave her a soft reassuring smile, giving her a soft kiss and then turning around to continue making breakfast. She wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ugh, no more drinking."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

"I told you so." He said it in a singsong way.

She laughed taking the piece of bacon from his hand that he held up to her.

"How come you don't get so wasted?"

"Because I am a mature adult and I know when to stop."

"Yeah, like that time you were so mature you tried to shove your tongue down my throat at that grocery store?"

"I was not drunk."

"There were children watching."

"Don't say you didn't like it."

She didn't respond, just giggled.


	5. Worn Book

Thanks for reviews guys. You don't know how much I appreciate feedback. I have another idea for the next chapter so you can look for another update pretty soon. After that, I'm not so sure how much longer this will go on. We shall see if my muse likes me or not. Anyway, this is some massive fluff considering I was so darn mean to Jess last chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory sat at their kitchen table, work papers spread all around her. Her head was pounding and she wanted nothing more than to collapse in her bed and fall into a deep sleep. Something that just wasn't going to happen because her boss was expecting the files by the next day. That was the problem with being a 'dependable individual'.

She groaned and massaged her temples looking at the work that lay ahead of her. There was at least two hours.

The door to the apartment opened and she turned her body in the chair to see Jess walk in. He gave her a quick smile and a peck on the forehead as he passed her on the way to the fridge.

"You're late."

"Yeah, I had to stop by the store and grab some stuff. That reminds me, I got you a present."

He straightened his back from his previously crouched in the fridge position and opened his messenger bag he so frequently carried with him. Rory perked up in her seat and looked at him with glinting eyes. She always went soft with presents.

He pulled a worn looking hardback out of his bag and tossed it at her place at the table. She caught it greedily in her hands as he turned back to the fridge and ducked in, looking for something substantial to eat.

It was a worn book, definitely not new, probably from one of those second hand bookshops he loved so much. It was thick and a deep red without any words on the cover or binding to give away the title. She ran her hand over the rough surface carefully, feeling all the grooves and edges.

She smiled slightly and opened the book, ready to read an unusual title and be filled with that fantastic book smell. When she saw what it was, her eyes opened wide.

The book had a small square cut in the text and in the small square was a velvet box. With shaking hands, Rory took the box out and set it on the table. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked from the box to the top of Jess's head over the fridge. He was still rummaging about for something to eat.

She took a deep breath and opened the box. She saw an elegant silver ring with a small diamond on the top. She gasped and a couple tears fell out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She looked up at Jess who was busily making a sandwich.

"This is how you propose?"

Jess turned around, sandwich in hand and sat down at the table with her. He leaned back in the chair and gave her a small smile. She gawked at him.

"Did you just propose?"

He gave her a confused look and motioned towards the book.

"I gave you the ri-"

"But you just tossed the book." Her voice squeaked and he raised an eyebrow. "How am I going to tell our children you proposed? Oh yeah, it was so romantic, your father got in from work and threw a book at my head with a ring inside."

He had a large grin on his face, one that she rarely saw on him. It brilliantly showcased all of his teeth. She looked at him.

"What?"

"You said children."

"Yeah?"

"As you are planning for the future?

"Okay."

"Is that a yes?"

She held eye contact with him, a smile slowly breaking through her fake pout. She swallowed it back trying to maintain some semblance of seriousness. It didn't work.

"Yes, that's a yes. Of course."

He stood up so fast that his chair fell back, emitting a crash on the linoleum floor. Rory barely noticed it for Jess had pulled her into his arms and was kissing her so passionately she barely remembered where she was. She smiled against his lips.

"We're getting married."

He nodded and took the ring box off of the table, sliding the ring onto Rory's finger. She let out a giggle as Jess picked her up and spun her around. She hooked her legs around his waist as he trailed kisses down her jaw line and onto her neck. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and let out another giggle as he found that spot behind her ear.

The work could be turned in a little late.


	6. I’m Pregnant

I'm sorry the last couple of chapters have been short but I have been writing another story at the same time, which has been begging for my attention and I've had work and training pushed into my schedule so I have had very limited time to write. Plus, I just got a new boyfriend so as any chick knows, I've been spending quite a bit of time with him. My apologies. I promise I will try and focus on this story for a bit and get some chapters up with a little bit more substance. Thanks for all of the reviews and patience.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Rory stood at the open freezer looking in with emotionless eyes. She had been staring in the same spot for all of five minutes and she still hadn't found what she was looking for. Her mind kept floating back to the blue line that had shown up on that strip of plastic earlier in the day indicating that she was pregnant.

At first she was overjoyed, every since she had married Jess, she had wanted to have children with him. But then the afternoon moved on and she grew nervous. She didn't know how Jess would feel. She didn't know if it was too soon, if he was ready or not. They never really formally discussed the topic and she kicked herself now for it.

She sighed and shut her eyes tight then reopened them looking in the freezer once more. Her eyes roamed over the packages of peas and leftover slices of pizza but she didn't find what she was looking for. The small container of chocolate peanut butter swirl ice cream was missing. She felt anger rise in her chest and she slammed the freezer door causing a few magnets to fall off in the process.

She walked across their small kitchen and into the family room where she noticed Jess sat on the small couch with a tub of ice cream on his lap. She stood there silently with her arms crossed giving him an icy glare. He didn't notice her for a few moments but when he did he turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Hey."

She said nothing but continued to glare at him. He stared blankly back and neither of them said anything for a few moments. Finally Rory spoke, edge noticeable in her voice.

"Hey, do you know what happened to the ice cream that I put in the freezer yesterday?"

Jess visibly paled at her statement and the smile he was wearing slowly slid off his face. Rory continued.

"You know, the ice cream that I went out and bought special for myself to eat when I got home from work. The ice cream that I have been thinking about All day long. The ice cream that has kept me sane for the last TWELVE hours. The ice cream that I asked you if you wanted a tub for yourself and you said no because you didn't like it."

Her voice had steadily grown louder as she went on and Jess shrunk down on the couch.

"There's still some left if you want some."

He held out the bucket as a peace offering and she grabbed it looking inside. There only seemed to be about one spoonful left. She groaned and looked back up at Jess who was staring at her almost fearfully.

She felt tears well up in her eyes and she sunk down on the couch next to him.

"Jess, I really wanted this ice cream."

She felt tears slide down her cheeks slowly and she looked into the milk chocolate eyes of her husband. The eyes that moments before held fear now showed concern. He wrapped his strong arms around Rory and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ror, if I knew it meant that much to you I wouldn't have eaten it."

She was now full blown sobbing into his chest while he rubbed her back consolingly and a little bit confused. After a few moments he pulled her back and rubbed a thumb across her cheek, wiping away stray tears.

"Tell me whats wrong."

"You ate my ice cream."

"Is that all?"

Rory bit her lip nervously and averted her eyes focusing on a small vase that sat on one of their bookshelves. Jess gently took her chin and turned her head to face him and she looked into his eyes with the same fear he held earlier.

"What is it?" He spoke softly not wanting her to erupt into another sobbing mess.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

She then closed her eyes and fell into Jess's chest again sobbing, using her hands to cover her eyes. Jess sat stunned for a moment unmoving before smiling to himself and once again wrapping his arms around Rory.

"That's amazing."

His voice was barely above a whisper and she didn't hear him properly. She pulled away and looked at him with a tearstained face.

"What?"

"I said," He pulled a stray piece of hair away form her face and tucked it neatly behind her ear. "That's amazing."

He kissed her softly on the lips and embraced her once more. He noticed that she was crying again and he pulled away exasperated.

"What now?"

She smiled slightly and spoke with a shake in her voice. "I love you."

He smiled back. "I love you too."

She cuddled into his chest and soon fell asleep wrapped in the comfort of his scent. She didn't notice when he carefully got up from underneath her and covered with a blanket nor did she hear the front door open and creak closed. She didn't even feel him pick her up and walk her into their bedroom and lay her down on the soft mattress.

The next morning she awoke and walked slowly into the kitchen rubbing her eyes against the bright morning light. Jess had already gone into work and she didn't have to be in till the afternoon so she decided to treat herself to a big breakfast. She opened the freezer to get out the bacon and smiled at the sight that greeted her.

The freezer was full of small tubs of chocolate peanut butter swirl ice cream.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Yes, I know. Kind of went overboard with the fluff there. But I thought it was appropriate. By the way chocolate peanut butter swirl ice cream is my favorite and I was eating it while writing this chapter. Ben and Jerry are good friends of mine.


	7. Fire Exit Run

So it has almost been a year since I last updated this…sorry about that to those who have actually been reading loyally. That means a lot, thanks. So I was reading the comments, and I saw that some of you were confused. I skip around a lot, I know, but I write about small situations that I see other people who are in love in and they aren't necessarily in the right order. Im going to try and include more L/L. Anyway…here is the next little fluff ball, seven months later. Thanks again if you actually take the time to comment. I heart you all.

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp

Jess sat alone at the kitchen table, headphones on and reading one of the books Rory had picked up for him while he was at work. They were still living in their small apartment and boxes of books covered every square inch of available space. It was a wonder they could even find space to cook.

Rory was out at lunch with her mother. She was announcing that her and Jess were having a baby and it being well-known information that Lorelai would like nothing more than to wring Jess's neck until it snapped, he was sitting this one out. They would talk once she digested the information and realized Rory wasn't kidding.

He finished the page he was on and gave in to the rumbling in his stomach, taking his ipod and sliding it into the back pocket of his jeans so he could still move around and listen to music at the same time.

He was pulling out a tub of mayonnaise for a sandwich when what he thought was a small explosion sounded at the door of the apartment. After jumping nearly ten feet in the air, he whirled around and saw Lorelai, standing in the door, purse hanging askew off of her arm.

"Jeeze, I thought something explo-"

"You got my daughter pregnant?"

Jess still had the headphones in his ears so all he saw was Lorelai's mouth moving and her eyes with a crazed expression. He carefully plucked the white speakers out of his earlobes.

"What?"

Lorelai moved out of the doorway and began slowly walking over to Jess. He got a sick feeling. With every step, she enunciated a syllable.

"You. Got. My. Daughter. PREGNANT!"

Now Jess favored himself a brave man. He had been a rebel when he was younger, letting everyone know that he was not someone to be messed with. He could not be scared, he could not be intimidated and he prided himself with the fact that he continued to feel that way.

But the site of his mother in law no more than two feet in front of him holding her purse as if it were a bazooka gun made him want to run for the window and shimmy down the fire escape.

He gulped. "Yes?"

"Yes? Are you not sure? Are you confused?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean I'm not confused. Yes."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Her face contorted and she seemed for a moment to be stewing in her anger. He took a step back.

Then, like a gift from God, Rory appeared in the doorway of the apartment, skidding to a halt and clutching the door for support. Her other free hand was over the small bump of her stomach almost second naturedly.

Jess looked away from Lorelai to Rory with wide eyes.

"Rory! Your mother is here."

Rory looked from the still form of her mother to Jess, backed up against the refrigerator.

"Mom?"

Lorelai didn't move. Rory took a step closer.

"Mom? Mom!"

Lorelai tore her eyes away from Jess and looked at her daughter, calming her features and smiling a sweet smile.

"I would like to talk to your husband for a second."

Jess spoke up from his place in the kitchen.

"I'm not so sure-"

"SH!" Lorelai put up a hand in his general direction without even looking at him. Her and Rory maintained eye contact for several minutes before she nodded and left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Jess felt his lungs contract.

He eyed the windows hastily.

One. Two. Three. Four steps to get to the window. Three steps to the left. Fire exit. Go right. Get a cab. Go far away.

"Sit."

He obeyed. They sat down at the kitchen table and Lorelai sighed, the anger residing into something different. It closely resembled concern.

"Jess, I need you to be honest with me."

"As opposed to-"

"And no smart ass comments."

He considered for a moment.

"Alright."

She sighed again and folded her hands on the table. "You and Rory are having a baby. You have no idea how much your life is going to change. It's going to be hard Jess. Harder than you can ever imagine. And when it gets hard, you aren't going to be able to just run away this time."

Jess looked at her, for probably the first time ever, in her eyes. "I am not going to run."

"You need to promise me, that no matter what happens, you do not leave my daughter alone. Even though I don't necessarily approve, she loves you. And I accept that. And I am afraid that if you go-"

"I am not going to leave her." He spoke with quiet anger. Lorelai closed her mouth. "She is the one person in my life who has never doubted me. She never gave up on me. I know I have ran before and I understand your concern but I love her. I couldn't leave if I wanted to."

They maintained eye contact for another solid minute until Lorelai leaned back and gave a soft smile.

"Jess Mariano, I think you just managed to somewhat impress me."

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp

I apologize if this is poorly written. I haven't been in the swing of things for quite a while. I will try and get more chapters up later. Suggestions are welcome.


	8. Should Probably Read

Okay…So I have been getting quite a bit of messages about how this is all out of order. I am well aware of this fact. You see, this was originally intended to be a one shot and when I got messages asking me to extend it, I did and just made chapters of snippets of their life in no particular order. I have been thinking about rearranging all the chapters so that they are in order so look for that. I also think I am done writing this because it seems now that I am just beating a dead horse, you know? I will still write Jess and Rory because I am a lit-o-maniac. Just letting you all know whats going on. Thanks to everyone who left me such fabulous reviews. It means so much to have people actually like what you write.

Love to all.

Becca.


End file.
